Careless Whisper
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Edward and Bella are dating. Something happens to make Bella hate Edward's guts. R&R please. Better than summary. Kinda based off of the song Careless Whisper. M because of language just to be safe. character deaths.


Disclaimer: Only own the plot. Not the song or the Twilight Saga.

Edward looked into Bella's clear, brown eyes. He could see that she was truly happy, just by the way that they were sparkling. He masked his feelings, making her think that he was happy. His green eyes, so dark that they seemed to last forever, were the most devious part of him.

He lead her to the dance floor of the New Year's ball held by his parents. There were hundreds of guests dancing in their formal wear and Edward didn't care about any of them. _You never deserved her in the first place_. That tiny voice in the back of his head sneered as he spun Bella around. _She deserves someone a hundred times better than _you. _You're nothing. You never will be_. The voice kept putting him down.

Edward knew that the voice was right. What he did to Bella was something that nobody could forgive. Luckily, she didn't know...yet. He looked into her eyes and saw a flash of sadness. He knew that she was remembering all the times that they had departed each other's company. He knew that she hated when they were apart, and now he was going to make her hurt worse than before. _It's going to be all your fault, Eddie. You're going to drive her to suicide. That's what you did to Jessica..._

Edward shook his head. The voice was right, again. His last girlfriend, Jessica, had killed herself because he broke up with her. He held Bella close as they kept dancing. "Edward...? Are...are you alright?" she asked, cupping his cheek with her hand.

He never expected her to ask that, but he wasn't surprised that she had. She was very intuitive when it came to other people's feelings. "Yeah, Bells. I'm fine." he smiled, making his heart crumble into a million pieces.

They danced for a few more minutes before Edward's father cleared his throat. "I would like to thank all of you for showing up. Now, let's count down the year!"

Everyone in the room counted down. 10.....9.....8.....7..... "Bells." Edward whispered.

Bella looked up at him. 6.....5.....4....."Yeah?" Bella asked, leaning her head against his chest, making his heart pound faster.

He cleared his throat. 3.....2..... "I cheated on you."

Just as the bell struck, Bella stepped away from Edward, staring, open mouthed at him. "What?" she asked, backing away. "You fucking cheated on me!" she yelled, making every head in the room turn toward them.

"Bells, I-"

"No Edward! You betrayed my trust! You lied to me! You went behind my back! I NEVER want to see you again! EVER! I hope you fucking die!" she yelled, running out of the house.

_You knew better than to cheat a friend, Eddie. Now you have no-one._ The voice hissed, making Edward scream. He ran to his room and began throwing things into a suit case. He didn't pay attention to what he packed. When he finished, he ran to his Volvo and sped off. He called Bella's phone, only getting her voicemail. "Bells, I'm sorry that it happened. Call me back, please." he pleaded, closing his phone.

At the end of the road he was traveling on there was a sharp turn. He sped up, knowing what would happen. He braced himself for the imminent crash and when it happened, he smiled. The last words he heard were "I'm never gonna dance again, 'cause guilty feet have no rhythm, though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool."

* * *

_One Week Later:_

"Edward Masen was my best friend. He was like a brother to me and didn't deserve to die." Emmett McCarty wiped a tear off of his cheek. "May he rest in peace." he whispered, patting the coffin.

The Masens had decided on a closed casket ceremony, not wanting anyone to see what Edward looked like after the crash. Everyone in the funeral home was either related to Edward or was one of his friends. The only one that wasn't there was Bella.

As Mrs. Masen began reading her eulogy, the doors flew open and Bella walked in, soaked to the bone, carrying a CD. "If you don't mind... I'm going to say something." she looked at Mrs. Masen, who was glaring at her. She walked to the CD player and put the CD in. "This song is the last thing that he was listening to." she whispered, pushing play on the CD player.

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes_

I'm never gonna dance again  
'Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
And there's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose the crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say

We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me?  
Please stay

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

"This is so fitting for the events after the ball. Edward broke my heart and I never meant to wish that he was dead. I was angry and not in the right state of mind. It's my fault that he's dead and I take responsibility." Bella dug through her purse and pulled her dad's gun out. Someone screamed, making the rest of the people panic. "I'm not going to kill anyone but myself."

She held the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. After the bullet flew out the other side of her head, she stood for a second before falling onto the floor. This created a panic between everyone and Chief Swan stared in shock at what his daughter had just done. Everyone was rushed out as paramedics collected Bella's body.

At the end of the month, everyone was devastated. "It was a true case of Romeo and Juliet." the people of Forks kept saying, and they were right. It was a real case of the famous play, Romeo and Juliet.

"**I'm never gonna dance again; 'Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm; Though it's easy to pretend; I know your not a fool." ~ "Careless Whisper" by Seether -originally by George Michael.**


End file.
